A Silent Guardian
by MsxHydrangea
Summary: My dear child, I wish you were my own child so you wouldn't have to suffer alone; dear Shinah. A bond between Shinah & Hana (another motherly oc I have created) Please enjoy the prologue. If you enjoy this story & want more chapters then please tell me in the reviews or pm me C:
1. Prologue

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **I got so excited to know that my favorite manga currently is an anime & I have been watching most of the episodes this week; it's Yona Of The Dawn (It's a really good manga & anime; I suggest you guys go check it. Anyways, I was planning on doing another fanfiction with another motherly oc but in this case it's going to be towards the Yona Of The Dawn Characters. **

**Who is the story going to revolve around? Glad you asked! She will be the care-taker position, I'll tie her into the four dragon destiny; I'll explain it in a few minutes. ^-^**

 **No seriously, who is the story going to revolve around? Alright! Alright, I want to focus more on Mr. No Name blue dragon aka Shinah.**

 **Why, you ask? Well I just think that if I was a mother, I would love to care for him as my child. His character lacks a mothers love so I wanted to write a fanfic with a secret figure watching over him from afar. ALRIGHT! time to introduce my newest oc to you guys.**

 **(Sometimes I think I make one too many oc's lol but I can't help it since it's so much fun)**

 **My Yona Of The Dawn OC:**

 **Name: Tsuyoku Hana (Meaning Strong Flower)**

 **Race: Immortal/Goddess**

 **Age: (Just really old, she's immortal sooo numbers don't matter xD)**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Appearance: Short and brown, chin length hair. Large and rounded light brown eyes with hints of dark brown within her eyes yet she tends to change eye styles depending on her powers. Her eyes can change into slits and colors, similar to Seiryu's eyes. Her body is rather fully matured, a tad of an hourglass figure yet she is neither too bone-y or too fleshy she's perfectly in the middle. She wears a dark blue (similar color to Hak's long sleeve), sleeveless tube top dress with a slit on either side of the dress up to her thigh for comfortable movement yet wears a comfortably white shawl she had sown herself. She wears a black choker with a bell that only resonates with her power (She'll explain later on herself) and black flats. She wears a silver ring upon her left hands' ring finger with a diamond in the middle, made it an object of resonance to call upon her weapon and power. There's a past to her obtaining the ring (which she'll explain later on too).**

 **Personality: She is a motherly figure; caring, observative, understanding, strong, elegant and sharp. She tends to be an open book to those she loves and un-readable towards strangers and her opponents. She speaks of wisdom and years as the flow of the wind, becoming a quick and protective wolf and eyeing her opponents with the intimidating eyes of a sharp tiger. Her personality mirrors her own self as an immortal goddess, a strong beacon of light and hope for her friends and comrades.**

 **Alright, time to get this show on the road!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _"Those eyes...those pure, untouched eyes of yours belong to a heavenly being such as myself, being both a blessing and curse for you, my young child. Being here with you, witnessing your childhood within the shadows had been rather hard on me but I had done what I could to interact with you without having Ao or yourself directly sense me. Even the crowd of that sickened village (that I had somehow managed to blended in to) had grown weary and suspicious of my actions and myself, thinking of casting me aside like you and your deceased brother._

 _My power to protect you from harms way had become my sworn duty when I realized that you were one of the four almighty dragons that are entwined into my destiny as well as my own being entwined within your own destiny. Taking in your atmosphere, your small form...I knew. Knew that you yearned for understanding, knew that you yearned for a comfortable place, knew that you yearned for freedom, knew that you yearned for friends but I could only do so much for you at the time. This ring...This ring was given to me by my only husband, silly right? To only be married once to a mortal man who knew nothing of my immortal self._

 _I'll tell you a 'small' wife's' tale. _

_Once upon a time, a husband and wife wanted a child but could not, thus the gods had created a small child somewhere in world and it was their top priority to search for him or her, they traveled to every village but could not find the child. In their hearts, they knew that the child was out there but suddenly a small chime could be heard causing the couple to reach a small village. The people were in fear of one person, a small yet lonely young boy. The couple knew that their presence was not welcomed lightly but they continued to try and get around to approaching the young boy within the confines of his dark and lonely home. They secretly left blankets, secretly left food and water everyday for the young boy; even the young child himself, began to wonder where the kind people that gave him these necessities were. One day, the boy killed many soldiers to protect the village, as the couple ran to the scene of the crime they saw the young boy standing in the center of the pouring rain as he turned around and began falling. The couple ran to him as he realized that the woman and man, clad in blue and white garments, had been the kind people to care for him in the shadows. As punishment for their sinful treason, the couple were sentenced to death yet the husband died in place for the both of them. The wife was sad but knew that their love was eternal; the young boy had been sentenced to live in the darkest portion of a cave, hidden away from everyone in fear of the curse yet the foster mother never stopped caring about the growing boy and continued to secretly bring him the necessities against the villager wishes. Holding that young, unconscious boy in her arms for the first time on that rainy day was perfect for her and her husband since they knew that he was their child and that child...was you, Shinah._

 _Yet...ever since we officially came together with Yona and the rest of the group, I've observed the changes. You were finally given a true name that embodies who you are, faced your destiny and finally received the friends you have always wanted in your life. I'm proud to be a strong motherly figure to you and everyone else in the group yet I know that one of your silly friends regards me otherwise in a different fancy notion. I know that I can sway his heart to continue his small mission of achieving an even deeper relationship with his princess since I could never have someone to love me fully as before. I've lived a very long life and I shall continue to enjoy it until my last breath._

 _...Tears? Are you crying for me, dear? Don't cry, tears don't suit a face such as yourself; that plagues my heart with guilt of leaving such a sweet soul like yourself behind, a soul that loved me more than any other child or husband ever could. Don't fret, I shall return like always, you will know._

 _How will you know? Silly, your eyes, your beautifully gifted eyes can always find me but your senses will extend to assist you too. You'll see, I'll continue to keep my promise to find you and always be by your side with a warm, welcoming smile and then our hands will join together once more with the determination to continue on with the journey alongside our friends."_

With that, Hana closed her eyes and sighed for the final time, a sense of eternal relaxation washed over her within Shinah's arms.

* * *

 **How did I do? Did you guys like it?**

 **I hope you did because the show really motivated me to make this but I'm having a hard time deciding:**

 **turn this into a one-shot or another long story?**

 **What do you guys think? Give me your thoughts and opinions...pls ;0;**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, time to attempt chapter 1. So the story is a tad easier to understand, this is set when they are already within the Blue Dragon village and they are requesting to see the Blue Dragon. If you're still not sure, please watch episode 12 of the show ^-^**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Let The Story Begin_

" **Bring forth the Blue Dragon!** " Gija exclaimed amongst the silence.

" **That's too direct.** " Yun responded with a straight irritated face.

" **Blue Dragon?** " the chief responded with a stern face.

 _He looked back towards his people and knew that denial of this dragon user would be best to avoid any conflict with the curse. With that, he turned towards the group of strange travelers and opened his mouth once more to break the silence:_

 **"There is nobody here by that name"**

Amongst the silently masked crowd, a young woman narrowed her sharpened eyes with irritation towards the chiefs usual response of her child. She felt a strong presence and it happened to be this group that ailed her interests.

" **It's not a name. He is the one with the Dragon Blood. There is no need to hide him. Just tell him that she is waiting.** " Gija assertively addressed while motioning to the red-haired female.

Her eyes widened in realization, the young womans blood began to boil as if set on fire as she softened her widened gaze. Her thoughts spoke louder than any voice could:

" **The white and crimson dragon are here, they are the ones whom I, no we, have been waiting for. The gears of destiny have come together little by little once more. They are here to set him free, they are the friends that he has been waiting for to save him from this cave of solitude."**

 _The chief silently studied the group as he internally realized that denial was already futile since they moreover knew that the child was here. Yet, he continued his claims of calm denial, such as "_ _ **I don't understand what you're talking about"**_ _ & "_ _ **Perhaps you mistake us for another village.**_ _"_

Suddenly, a calm and assuring feminine voice spoke up within the crowd as the young woman made her way towards the group. She offered them a slight bow & a warm smile as Gija blushed a tad openly.

" **You are not wrong, if that is what you are thinking** " she spoke assuringly.

" **Hana...how dare you** " the chief said with narrowed eyes directed at the woman

" **Deny it as many times as you may, these travelers could be the answers to all of your pathetic prayers. They have come a long way here to ask you this so in return I shall do what 'I' see fit with them and my child** " she asserted with emphasis right back with her tigress gaze.

They all looked at each other in silence once more, thinking about how she made a point. If these travelers were TRULY the answers to their prayers then the dragon curse could disappear from their village, they wanted it to be done.

Yona spoke up as everyone, except Hana, looked at her in silence once more as she spoke:

" **We're sorry. We're trying to find someone, but I guess he truly isn't here. But, we are tired from the long journey and we have an injured person** " directing their attention towards Hak's bandaged chest.

" **Would it be all right if-** " Hak started the question.

" **we rested a little?** " Yona finished the question.

 _The villagers looked at each other in silent thoughts as they knew that they were stuck into a corner. Hana, would never leave them be since her instincts were rarely wrong but her protective "wolf" of a personality had already made the decision for them._

With a sigh, the chief addressed the tired group once more:

" **You must have gone through a rough time. As you can see, this is an impoverished settlement, so we cannot offer much.** "

" **That's fine. Thank You** " Yona said with a nodd.

" **Right this way, then** " the chief said as he lead the group with Hana following behind.

Yona noted how mostly everyone was wearing funny masks but tried not to question the villages ethics. She looked behind once more as she was curious as to why this woman came in to help them; a beauty she was.

* * *

Soon they were lead to the room they would be occupying for the duration of their stay as the chief gave his last words of warning about the cave being a maze & how they were not responsible with what happens to them. Hana narrowed her eyes as they lightly glowed with a mixed color shade similar to the dragon eyes in slight anger but relaxed.

The group and herself entered the room and sat down as Hana simply stood next to the doorway while holding her arms in silence.

" **Is this really the Blue Dragon's village?** " Yun questioned, Hana opened her eyes while looking at the ground.

" **Why?** " Yona asked.

" **Because they didn't respond like the White Dragon's village did when they saw the princess' crimson hair.** " Yun responded while acknowledging Yona.

 _Hana opened her mouth to speak up but realized that the White dragon had something to say._

" **Princess! I really do feel the Blue Dragon's presence here.** " Gija exclaimed as he stood up.

" **Like I said, you are not wrong, White dragon** " a feminine voice responded.

 _They all turned towards the woman the chief called "Hana" and took in her appearance. About "5'4" with short brown hair, wearing a black choker with a silent bell. Wearing a long, sleeveless and strapless blue dress with a creamy white knitted shawl for warmth. With every step she took towards the group, they were curious as to how the bell around her neck had not made a single noise of attention._

" **I beg your pardon for not introducing myself properly, I am Tsuyoku Hana but just call me Hana. I do not beg your pardon or ask you to forgive those fools of villagers. They have always lived in fear of the Blue Dragon. The person you are looking for is here, for I am his care-taker. On my own terms I am his mother and he is my child** " Hana said with a hint of joy within her tone.

They looked at her with a questioning gaze yet Yun stood up and began to stretch.

 **"Anyway, we know that the Blue Dragon is nearby. We won't get anywhere unless we meet him in person. Let's go now, since nobody's around."** Yun said with a determined grin.

 _Hana blinked as she lowered her eyes in distant thought as Hak took in an internal thought about this woman:_

 **"If this woman is his mother then why have your son be feared by an entire village to have them deny his existence?"**

Hana spoke up once more as the group silenced themselves to pay attention to what she had to say. She tugged the shawl close to her in a tightened motion as she softened her gaze upon the group once more.

" **Before you go off on your own to face this maze and find my son. Would you be willing to hear me out?** "


End file.
